Hidashi Things
by davidelisebethstrider
Summary: Hiro finally gets to see his brother after many months of said brother being away
Chapter One

All Hiro wanted to do was see his brother, Tadashi, after many months of him being away. Sure, they'd video chat, but it wasn't enough for the younger Hamada brother. He wanted the physical contact from his brother, in fact, he craved it. What Tadashi didn't know was that Hiro had been sleeping not in his own bed, but in the elder Hamada's bed. Tadashi would probably kill his younger brother if he found out the very reason why his younger brother would sleep in his bed was because he loved him in a different way, not a brotherly way either -if he found out that is- and that reason was unknown to all but the small 15 almost 16 year old. (not small but you get the point.) That night Hiro sat curled against the wall in his brothers bed, hoping maybe, just maybe, Tadashi wound keep his promise of being home

-Tadashi POV-  
I've been driving about three hours now, it'd started raining and the helmet didn't do much to keep me not wet. I had noticed how my little brother looked more beat up with every one of our video calls in the passed month so i decided it was time to head home. All the while i was fighting a sudden urge I had to go over the speed limit just to get to my Hiro. I cursed under my breath as i hit a bump, immediatly stopping so I didnt go over the handles of my moped. The road was clear as it seemed, but i didn't want to risk anything so I started off again, only half an hour now. "I'll be there, baby brother, I promise." I whispered to myself as I got up to a part of the highway with a higher speed, going the exact speed it was. Soon, I was home. I tried to be as quiet as possible coming into the house in case the door had awoken Aunt Cass or Hiro while shutting it. Successful as that was, Mochi, our cat, mewled quite loudly with my sudden return home. I rushed passed him in a hurry to the bedroom, if Hiro was sleeping, i was gonna cuddle him with deep hope that he didn't mind the dampness of my clothes. The light was on so either he forgot to shut it off or he was still up waiting for me, so I slowly opened the door as to avoid the soft creaking it made. "T-Tadashi...?" He spoke softly, his voice made him sound like he'd been crying.

-Hiro POV-  
I waited, I listened for him, watching the door from his bed. I was so tired but I figured waiting for my perfe- no... I rammed that thought into a metaphorical cage in the back of my mind, but anyways. I figured waiting for my brother to get home was way more important than sleep. I watched as the door was pushed open, thinking it was the cat until a figure, about 5' 10 stepped in, then I knew for sure it was Tadashi. The light was on but I was too short to change the bulb so it was very dim lighting. "T-Tadashi...?" I croaked out, my voice weak from loss of sleep over the week. His movements sounded sloshy, I figured it'd rained on his journey home. "Yeah, I'm home baby brother." He whispered, his voice soft and soothing against my ears. he moved toward the bed after shutting the door. I was surprised he hadn't commented on me being in his bed, instead he pulled off his damp shirt and tossed it to the floor carelessly, he sat down with a squelch of wet pants as he pulled me into his warm, soft, bare chest. Oh how I loved the feeling of his bare chest against my now flushed face. I had mumbled something but he didn't catch it, if he did he didn't say anything about it, the only thing coming from him was, "i missed you, baby brother, I'm sorry for being gone so long." I shook my head in protest of his apology. "It's fine, 'Dashi, don't be sorry." then I yawned and nuzzled him, expecting him to take me to my bed I was surprised when he laid back, pulling me with him and holding me close. "I love you, Hiro... Probably more than I should..." I think he didn't want me to hear the last part as he'd been extremely quiet saying it, but I did hear it, and I was happy to hear it as well. I smirked to myself. "I love you too, 'Dashi, I love you so much..." And with that, I leaned up and kissed Tadashi's chin. He smiled down at me and it made my heart flutter, maybe even skip a beat or two. Damn that smile was something and sure hell a lot of it.


End file.
